Duele
by Hetare Tenshi
Summary: Siempre… siempre terminaban así: discutiendo.
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Duele

**Resumen**: Siempre… siempre terminaban así: discutiendo.

**Fandom**: Hetalia

**Personajes**: Francis/Francia, Arthur/Inglaterra

**Género**: Romance, yaoi

**Rating**: Todos los públicos, creo.

**Capítulos**: 5

**Inspiración**: Duele (Paty Cantú)

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor.

**Notas**: Era ese título o "discusión". Ninguno me gusta, pero ya que está inspirado en esa canción, pues ese título será… Acepto sugerencias para uno mejor(?) xD

**OoOOOoOoO**

Capítulo 1

Ahí, entre los árboles que eran atendidos por pequeñas y bellas hadas, en ese momento… en aquél entonces en el que vivía en el bosque, ahí fue cuando lo vio por primera vez: mirada azulina y gentil, cabello rubio, un poco largo hasta los hombros y ondulante; apariencia más bien femenina a pesar de tratarse de un hombre. Aparentemente sólo un poco mayor que él, era un poco más alto y más… hermoso.

—_Bonjour_…

Hablaba una lengua extranjera, poseía un acento peculiar… exquisito. En ese momento le habría gustado escucharlo por siempre. Sí… desde ese primer momento, aquél chico francés, que se convertiría en su némesis poco después, lo cautivó. Pero ni siquiera en ese primer encuentro admitió aquello. Por el contrario, lo trató de forma agresiva, como si no quisiera su presencia ahí… Eso ocasionó una discusión. El francés se rehusaba a marcharse y él comenzó a exasperarse. Al final sólo se alejó y el francés se quedó dónde estaba.

—Estúpido Inglaterra —murmuraba.

Y así los años pasaron…. Entre discusiones, peleas, golpes, insultos, guerras. Alianzas, traiciones. Enemistad, amistad, cambio de bandos. Más peleas, golpes, insultos y guerras, igual que alianzas y enemistad. Tratados, diplomacia, brutalidad, enfados, alegrías… risas… De vuelta a las peleas.

El par de niños se convirtieron en pre-púberes, luego en púberos, adolescentes… jóvenes, jóvenes adultos… adultos. Todo en un tiempo que para los humanos comunes resulta lento, pues la verdad es que tuvieron que pasar décadas antes de la nueva etapa de su vida; pero cuando hablamos de ellos, hablamos de países, el tiempo transcurre completamente diferente para un país… un siglo no es nada, aunque sí parece demasiado cuando se piensa en ello.

Demasiado… demasiado tiempo. Y sin embargo había transcurrido tan… rápido. Antes eran sólo unos niños discutiendo, hace mucho… hace nada según el punto de vista. El tiempo es relativo, después de todo. Ahora… ahora eran adultos que habían vivido siglos, pero aparentaban y tenían la mentalidad de adultos de tan sólo unos veinte años de edad, con el añadido de la mentalidad que debe tener un país que aparenta esa edad, que ha vivido ese tiempo…

Sin alianzas, sin guerras… Eso ya era el pasado, quizás sería el futuro; pero no se trata del presente. Discusiones… enemistad y amistad, eso sí sucede en el presente… o quizás no… quizás ya no sucederá. Aquellas naciones que solían discutir como chiquillos ahora estaban en solitario, cada uno en su respectiva casa… bebiendo algo de su preferencia: vino en el caso de Francia, ron en el caso de Arthur… Sí… el alcohol era quien les hacía compañía en aquella noche fría… Tan fría… Se había vuelto así después de una acalorada discusión en la casa del británico, discusión que había finalizado con Francis yéndose y Arthur maldiciendo a toda Francia.

Y ahora… con una copa de alcohol... el tiempo seguía corriendo aparentemente con lentitud. Al día siguiente, cuando despertaran ebrios, con resaca, enfadados, teniéndole rencor al otro por la última discusión, (y arrepentidos muy en el fondo por esa misma discusión); quizás les parecería que todo ocurrió muy rápido… Y cuando se dieran cuenta de habían cometido un error al discutir así, al terminar la discusión de la forma en que la terminaron, les parecería que el tiempo corrió y corría aún más rápido.

Sí… todo había comenzado en un segundo… ¿Cuánto había durado? ¿Media hora? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos horas? ¿Toda la tarde? Daba igual… cuando se dieron cuenta ya había finalizado. Cuando Arthur se dio cuenta, Francis ya no estaba en su casa y él estaba bebiendo ron. Cuando Francis se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de Arthur y acompañaba sus lamentos con un buen vino. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban ebrios y enfadados… Cuando se volvieron a dar cuenta, estaban con resaca y seguían enfadados… Una vez más, ya tiempo después, se dieron cuenta de algo más…

—Estúpido… —murmuraron ambos al mismo tiempo, en distintas partes del mundo; uno en una calle de Londres y el otro en un boulevard de Paris. Se insultaron a sí mismos… El arrepentimiento llegaba, pero… era tarde…. Muy tarde.

Arthur gruñó y pateó una roca con fuerza. Si Francis estuviera ahí… lo patearía a él… O quizás él mismo merecía una patada. Francis maldijo… Arthur era un estúpido… O quizás el mismo era un estúpido.

Y de pronto, volvieron a darse cuenta… Aún no tenía por qué ser tarde, aún podían arreglarlo todo… ¿verdad?

Cuando se dieron cuenta de nuevo ya estaban corriendo, irían a ver a su pareja… Porque aún eran pareja, aún no habían terminado. Ninguno de los dos dio fin a la relación. Francis sólo había salido de la casa de Arthur, y Arthur no había hecho nada para detenerlo. Sólo habían discutido, pero en ningún momento acordaron el fin de su relación. Aún seguían siendo pareja…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**Agradecimientos:** Nami-Luna LinusMantita, gracias por tu review ^^

Capítulo 2

Gritos… gritos… sólo gritos. Una nueva discusión. Al final de cuentas, nada se estaba resolviendo. Al final de cuentas, volvían a discutir.

—¡Es tú culpa! —Acusaba Francis.

—¿Mía? Maldito bastardo del vino, la culpa fue tuya —se defendía Arthur y, además, devolvía la acusación.

Y el tiempo corría entre más gritos. La gente que pasaba por esa misma plaza se les quedaba viendo antes de irse, no querían ser parte de ese espectáculo que arruinaba el tranquilo ambiente que debería haber en ese lugar, ni tampoco querían verlo. Lo mejor era dejarlos discutir hasta que algún policía los viera y se encargara de calmar todo el alboroto que estaban causando.

Y mientras las personas pasaban, los miraban y se retiraban fingiendo no haber visto nada, ellos seguían discutiendo, lanzando falsas acusaciones. Cada uno tenía su propia versión de lo que pasó, cada uno contaba las cosas a su conveniencia. Hablaban sin pensar, gritaban sin querer detenerse a razonar un minuto el motivo de esa nueva discusión ni el motivo de la discusión anterior a esa.

Sólo se escuchan sus gritos, ya sólo ellos estaban ahí. Gritando, acusándose, insultándose, dispuestos a llegar a los golpes si era necesario. Y ninguno parecía sentir remordimiento, ninguno de los dos parecía estar arrepentido de lo sucedido ni parecía que se iban a arrepentir… no se arrepentirían ni de lo ocurrido antes ni de lo que ocurría en ese momento. No se arrepentirían de gritarse, de insultarse, de pelear, de herirse… Aparentemente, no se arrepentirían de nada. No había ni una pizca de remordimiento en sus expresiones. Por el contrario, parecían disfrutar de culpar al otro, de querer hacerlo sentir mal hasta que finalmente se sintiera culpable y se disculpara…

Pero ninguno lograría su objetivo. Pues como ya se ha dicho, no parecía que ninguno se fuera arrepentir de nada sin importar qué pasara.

La discusión siguió y siguió hasta llegar a un punto en que ambos callaron… y el silencio se mantuvo durante un periodo que pareció eterno a la vez que efímero, contradictoriamente. Eso era… ¿cómo era posible? ¡Se supone que debían estar reconciliándose! ¿Por qué discutían? ¿Por qué el otro no se disculpaba? ¿Por qué no entendía que había hecho mal y que debía pedir una disculpa sincera? ¿Tan difícil es aceptar el error y pedir perdón?

El corazón de Arthur se detuvo por un segundo cuando se dio cuenta de que Francis estaba por hablar… Pero los gritos e insultos volvieron a hacerse presentes. De nuevo discutían. De nuevo se estaban matando con palabras… ¿es que no podían permanecer ni un segundo sin hacer eso? ¿Por qué siempre terminaban así?

¿Por qué Francis no aceptaba sus errores?

¿Por qué Arthur no aceptaba sus errores?

¿Por qué Francis no podía ver a través de las heridas de Arthur?

¿Por qué Arthur no entendía lo mucho que Francis lo amaba?

¿Amor? ¿Cómo podían ambos ser una pareja que supuestamente se amaba si sólo discutían?

Todo eso era… ¿por qué era así? ¡¿Por qué?!

Alguno debía ceder… Y esa vez…

—¡No seré yo! —Pensaron al mismo tiempo mientras seguían discutiendo.

Continuara…

_"Juegas con la historia de una forma que no asombra, y en tu boca no hay estrofas, no hay aliento, no hay remordimientos"._


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews y perdón por la tardanza en actualizar.

Capítulo 3

Arthur cerró ojos y puños… Después volvió a abrir los ojos, irradiantes de ira, además de desesperación, desconsuelo y tristeza que intentaba ocultar. Pero ya era imposible ocultar todas y cada una de sus emociones que, si bien eran un caos, ya eran mucho más fáciles de percibir que al principio de la discusión.

Francis lo siguió mirando enfado unos minutos… hasta que se dio cuenta… Los ojos de Arthur… esos ojos… estaban…

Y así, de un segundo a otro, Francis sintió caer todo el peso de la culpa sobre sus hombros. ¿Qué demonios había hecho? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué no hacía nada por detener las lágrimas que en cualquier momento saldrían de los ojos de la persona que decía amar? ¡Dios! ¿Cómo había sido capaz de provocar eso? Lágrimas de felicidad estarían bien, lágrimas que vinieran acompañadas de una sonrisa después de un "te amo" y de ver un gran ramo de rosas y, quizás, algún anillo. Pero ese no era el caso… Los ojos de Arthur no estaban cristalizados por algo como eso, si fuera así, entonces no habría necesidad de que intentara contenerse. Esas lágrimas que saldrían de un momento a otro eran por tristeza… por culpa suya… El amor de su vida estaba triste por culpa suya.

Arthur deseó golpear a Francis, deseó maldecirlo, deseó matarlo… Pero en esos momentos era incapaz de hacer algo aparte de quedarse ahí mirando con rencor a su pareja, deseando que todo eso acabara ya… Deseando estar tranquilo… Tranquilo y compañía de la persona que amaba, aunque muchas veces se rehusaba a admitirlo. Sin embargo, sabía que estaba siendo estúpido por mantener esa esperanza de que todo se resolviera… Cuando peleaban siempre tardaban demasiado en reconciliarse, y en serio odiaba eso… De verdad… lo odiaba. Nunca sabía qué hacer en esas situaciones, no le gustaba pelear con Francis pero era demasiado orgullo para rogarle que todo volviera a la normalidad.

—Bastar… —La grosería que quiso soltar no fue completada. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y, por un segundo, pareció que las lágrimas se secaron en el momento justo en que los brazos franceses lo rodearon.

Hubo silencio…

Francis sólo lo abrazaba protectoramente, mostrando una expresión demasiado arrepentida a la que Arthur no estaba prestando demasiada atención, Arthur ni siquiera parecía estar muy consciente de lo que ocurría. Tan sólo pudo ocultar su rostro en la camisa del enemigo que, a la vez, era su amante… su compañero, el amor de su vida… Y lloró en silencio mientras suaves besos eran depositados en su cabellera rubia.

—Fran…

—_Pardon_…

Silencio… no un silencio incómodo, no un silencio molesto. Sino un silencio reconfortante… un silencio que no invitaba a romperlo, que contradictoriamente deseaban romper al mismo tiempo que deseaban permanecer en él por siempre.

Arthur alzó la mirada. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron de frente con los ojos azules del francés. Ya ninguno de los dos estaba molesto… Quizás sólo estaban tristes… Uno triste y el otro triste y arrepentido.

Intentaron hablar al mismo tiempo, pero callaron casi inmediatamente.

Silencio de nuevo…

Los segundos pasaron convirtiéndose en minutos, pareciendo una eternidad… Un beso efímero le siguió a eso, después otro beso. Era momento de reconciliarse, de perdonarse… de iniciar de nuevo, olvidando los problemas pasados.

Siguieron sin hablar, pero los besos que se daban lo decían todo en lugar de sus labios…

Continuara…

"_Si tan sólo tocas la esperanza y luego lloras, desahogando el sufrimiento que provoca en ti los sentimientos._

_Sin estar huyendo de tu propio pensamiento, reconoce que podemos comenzar de nuevo si queremos, sin lastimarnos."_


	4. Chapter 4

Gracias por los reviews. Por cierto, le hice twitter a mi versión de México. Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil, y los fics y dibujos dedicados a él los pueden encontrar en mi blog, el link también esta en mi perfil.

Capítulo 4

Una taza de café delante de uno y una taza de té delante del otro, sobre una mesa casi oculta, apartada del resto de mesas que, en su mayoría, se encontraban vacías de todas formas. Murmullos apenas audibles provenientes de la lejanía, de las personas que prefirieron sentarse en una parte más iluminada del establecimiento. Meseros yendo y viniendo, preguntándoles de vez en cuando si requerían algo más para después marcharse ante la negativa.

El café y el té se enfriaban, apenas habían sido tocados y quienes habían pedido dichas bebidas no parecían tener muchas intenciones de ingerirlas. El silencio reinaba en aquella esquina. Francis miraba a Arthur de vez en vez, mientras que el resto del tiempo su mirada se perdía mirando a través de la ventana. Arthur, por el contrario, miraba hacia el suelo y, de vez en vez, miraba de reojo al francés.

A veces se dejaba escuchar algún carraspeo o algún suspiro. A veces parecía que alguno de los dos iba a hablar, pero al final el silencio seguía siendo quien dominaba el ambiente.

Hace unas cuantas horas se estaban besando tras haber tenido una fuerte discusión, después habían caminado en silencio hasta ese lugar. Hubo momentos en que sus manos estuvieron a punto de tocarse, pero todo quedó en meros roces, ninguno se atrevió a tomar la mano del otro a pesar de que deseaban hacerlo. Y hasta ese momento ninguno se había atrevido a hablar más que para ordenar las bebidas.

Arthur frunció el ceño, ¿por qué estaban en esa cafetería, en primer lugar?

Miró a Francis de reojo… quizás… no, no quizás, era seguro que ambos querían una excusa para no tener que hablar aún; y ambos esperaban que el otro terminara primero con su respetiva bebida para que estuviera obligado a ser el primero en hablar… en decidir si la discusión seguía o si realmente podían estar en calma finalmente, si todo podía quedar olvidado, si aquellos besos realmente fueron una reconciliación.

Ambos dijeron algo al mismo tiempo, apenas un murmullo que fue acallado de inmediato. Después se miraron de reojo y, finalmente, desviaron sus miradas por completo. Ya ninguno volvió a decir nada, tan sólo dieron sorbos ocasionales a sus bebidas mientras el tiempo corría y la noche caía. Una noche tranquila… ni fría ni bochornosa, con pocas estrellas… prácticamente acorde a los sentimientos de ese par.

—Fra… Francis… —. Finalmente habló Arthur, inseguro y mirando al piso aún. Francis lo miró con atención, pero ya no escuchó nada más.

—Van a cerrar —anunció Francis minutos después, al tiempo que se incorporaba y observaba como los demás salían del establecimiento mientras los empleados limpiaban y ordenaban todo, alistándose para cerrar.

Arthur asintió y se incorporó. Salieron del lugar en silencio, uno al lado del otro.

Sus manos se acercaban a cada paso que daban, pero en ningún momento se tocaron.

—Arthur… —Francis detuvo su andar, Arthur lo imitó y lo miró, pocos segundos después fue sorprendido por un beso —. _Je t'aime_…

Continuara…

_"Dime si mañana abro puertas y ventanas, y dejar entrar la calma como si nunca pasara nada._

_Quiero que respondas a mí mente y no te opongas a enfrentar el reto y luego nos digamos juntos « yo te quiero»"_


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por los reviews y favs =)

Capítulo 5

—_Je t'aime…_

El tiempo se detuvo, todo dejó de importar, de existir… En ese momento, sólo eran Francis y él. Los dos en el momento presente… no importaba el pasado, no importaban las discusiones, no importaban los gritos ni los insultos, no importaba nada… Sólo ese "te amo", sólo esa azulina y sincera mirada.

—Arthur… —le dolía demasiado ver al británico triste… y más si era por su culpa. Él debía limpiar sus lágrimas, no provocarlas… De hecho, debía evitar a toda costa esas lágrimas, pero era idiota… demasiado idiota y siempre terminaba provocándolas por alguna tontería. Aun así… aun así seguiría al lado de Arthur, aun así, aunque era un idiota que provocaba tristeza en la persona que amaba, no se rendiría… seguiría a su lado haciendo lo posible por verlo sonreír, por evitar que las lágrimas amenazaran siquiera con asomarse.

Arthur lo miró, inseguro… Tragó saliva y se decidió. Un segundo más y sus labios ya estaban unidos, demandando la prueba de amor más profunda, la más sincera, entregándose por completo al otro, entregando su aliento, su vida, su alma… Entregando todo.

—Perdón —dijeron al mismo tiempo y después rieron, rieron como no habían reído desde hace días.

—Todo olvidado —aseguró Arthur. Francis sonrió… y de nuevo se besaron como si esa fuera la primera vez, como si comenzaran de nuevo… Ahora intentarían no lastimarse. Aunque probablemente el ciclo de lastimarse y disculparse no tardaría demasiado en repetirse.

Fin.

_"Pero si controlas el egoísmo y me perdonas, estaremos en un cuento de relatos nuevos de tu aliento._

_Duele. Y no me rindo sigo aquí._

_Duele aunque no quieras verme así, duele y sé que no puedo seguir, duele tanto y me hace daño, en tus brazos no hay descanso"_

**Notas finales.- **

Sí, sé que el capítulo final resulto demasiado corto y que los demás también fueron muy cortos, pero bueno… mi musa no ayuda mucho… ¿Reviews?


End file.
